The present invention relates generally cognitive video analysis and, more particularly, to a system and method for the overlaying video segments of the actions of audience members with video segments of an event performer during an event performance.
During events such as awards ceremonies, presentations, stage performances, etc., video cameras are often placed in throughout the event area to capture both the action occurring on-stage and the audience reaction to the events occurring on-stage. Video cameras capture and record the movements and action of people on-stage during the event performances and the movements and action of the audience members. The data captured by the video cameras can be processed and stored for later utilization.
The data captured by the video cameras may be used to gauge the reaction of audience members to specific events occurring on-stage. This is useful in both social and business settings where analyzing specific video segments of the awards ceremonies, event presentations, or stage performances is used in the understanding of the action occurring on-stage.